


Собачья смена

by synant



Category: NCIS, New Amsterdam (TV 2018), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Gen, Hospitals, Medical Routine, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 17, Post-Season/Series Finale, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Это город много-миллионник. Это Нью-Йорк.
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee





	Собачья смена

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на конкурс [«Сова и глобус», первый тур](https://fanfics.me/challenge110) на фанфикс.ми.
> 
> Сложновато будет понять некоторые нюансы без знания канона «В поле зрения».
> 
> Всего понемногу, в основном драма, щепотка юмора и ангста, дела семейные.
> 
> Кроссовер «Нового Амстердама», с горсткой «В поле зрения» и присыпкой «NCIS». Пост-канон «В поле зрения», 2 сезона «Нового Амстердама» и 17 сезона «NCIS».
> 
> В фф кроме Лорен и Кейси появляются персонажи «Нового Амстердама», которых нет в списке, эти персонажи второстепенные и появлялись несколько раз: Сабрина (4 эп.), Брунсетер (13 эп.), Ортега (4 эп.) — медсестры, Уитакер (12 эп.) и Морланд (10 эп.) — парамедики, Мигель (4 эп.) — уборщик. Упомянуты также и главные герои: Макс Гудвин, Хелен Шарп, Игги Фром и Флойд Рейнольдс.
> 
> Также в фф появляется новый персонаж, введёный в последней серии второго сезона, занявший место Флойда Рейнольдса — Кассиан Шин. Из «В поле зрения» помимо Бер и Лайонела Фаско появились Калеб Фиппс (3 эп.) и повзрослевший Ли Фаско (3 эп.), появилась и исчезла словно тень, Самин Шоу. Только тсс! Об этом никому.
> 
> Гости программы — знакомое семейство «NCIS» на каникулах. Семейство МакГи, а вы что подумали? Появление близняшек прилагается, надеюсь, они ещё появятся в сериале. Упоминается Джимми Палмер с семейством и косвенно семейство ДиНоззо-Давид.

Лорен уже мало чем можно было удивить. Но первое, что она увидела, придя тем утром на работу, это собака в приёмной скорой помощи. Огромная немецкая овчарка, если быть точнее. Лорен терпеть не могла огромных собак, да и маленьких-то тоже не особо жаловала, и единственное, что её успокаивало — хотя с нарастающей паникой и лёгкой тошнотой успокоиться было сложно, — это то, что с момента её прихода собака не повела и ухом на звук трости и не сдвинулась с места. 

Занявшись обычными делами, просмотрев те карточки пациентов, что ещё ночью были в тяжелом состоянии и не найдя осложнений, Лорен с досадой вздохнула. Большая часть этих пациентов сейчас безмятежно спала, плотно позавтракав и собственноручно задёрнув шторки у кровати. Как бы ей ни хотелось тишины и покоя, на рабочем месте именно он убивал всю любовь к работе. Нет, она была рада, что пациентам, прибывшим в «Новый Амстердам», лучше, но это значило, что её долг выполнен и, если ничего на сегодня больше не предвидится, она будет просиживать штаны, если только, конечно, Макс не найдёт себе новое развлечение на пятую точку. 

Если бы ей кто месяц назад сказал, что всё будет происходить именно так, она бы рассмеялась ему в лицо, но после того, как она встретилась лицом к лицу со своими страхами, всё встало на свои места. Она любила свою работу и делала её хорошо. 

Оглядываясь на Макса, иногда ей казалось, что делала она недостаточно, но даже это было прогрессом.

Взгляд неосознанно раз за разом возвращался к чутко дремлющему на полу псу. 

Лорел нахмурилась: этот пациент появился вчера и собаки рядом точно не было. Откуда же она взялась?

Легкое, тихое, на грани шёпота, шипение, прозвучавшее почти в идеальной тишине, перебиваемой лишь едва слышимым мерным гудением техники, заставило её обернуться, а после оцепенеть. Знакомая белая баночка таблеток выбила её из колеи. Следующий шаг получилось сделать с трудом. Криво улыбнувшись появившемуся на пороге Кейси, она изо всех сил старалась сделать вид, что всё в порядке, но перед глазами начало плыть.

— Откуда взялась собака? — поинтересовалась она у Кейси, чтобы сбить себя с толку. Тот подхватил её, стоило ей оступиться, увидев, как одна из медсестёр выронила банку с таблетками, и те, отпрыгивая от пола, покатились по всей приёмной. Нарастающий приступ паники душил, залезая ледяными лапами под воротник, сдавливал горло и не давал дышать.

«Дыши, Лорен, дыши».

Кейси, окинув её быстрым взглядом, посмотрел на собаку и отшутился.

— Призрак со вчерашнего ночи сидит, так и не сдвинулся с места ни разу. Я даже пытался его приманить вкусненьким — не получилось. Вчера, когда его, — Кейси кивнул на пациента, — привезли, его рядом не было; по словам Ортеги, бедняга просидел под дождём у самого входа почти до самой полуночи, пока та не сжалилась и не обратилась прямиком к Максу.

— И Макс позволил.

— И Макс позволил, — согласно кивнул Кейси. — Надеюсь, ты повеселишься. Эта смена оказалась довольно лёгкой. Одно отравление, два ДТП, одно ножевое, со вчера прибывшими пациентами осложнений не было.

Лорен усмехнулась.

— Тишина и покой. Доктор Шин был не впечатлён?

— Точно. Пара стежков в брюшной области, даже органы были не задеты.

— Бедняга, — сочувствующе вздохнула Лорен. 

Когда Кассиан Шин только появился после прихода Флойда, все отнеслись к нему скептически, что было не удивительно. К самой Лорен первое время относились так же, но она доказала, что она здесь не зря. Только Кассиан Шин сделал это в разы быстрее, и, как бы ей не хватало Флойда, Шин оказался не хуже. Правда, понадобилось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к его странностям. 

— А где сам доктор Шин?

— С Максом обговаривают ситуацию с Лайонелом Фаско, если он не придёт в себя.

— Доктор Шин считает, что могут возникнуть осложнения?

— Да. Тот не приходил в себя со вчерашней ночи.

— Это не показатель; после огнестрела человек может проспать почти сутки, а из него вытащили целых две пули, ещё одна задела висок, просвистев мимо, и это ещё хорошо, что на нём был бронежилет. Доктор Шин делал ночью ещё один рентген? — спросила Лорен, когда взгляд зацепился за дату и время на снимках рентгена и КТ, но, просмотрев их, она, как и вчера, ничего необычного на них не нашла. Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, она задала ещё один вопрос: — Звонили родным?

Кейси кивнул.

— Сабрина звонила. Трубку взяла бывшая жена, но, даже не дослушав, разозлилась и сбросила вызов. Позже перезвонил сын и сказал, что приедет утром, — он глянул на часы на стене. — Приём начнётся через двадцать минут. Как думаешь, он заберёт пса?

— Кто знает, — пожала плечами Лорен. «Хорошо, если да», — про себя добавила она, вдруг осознав, что за разговорами страх отступил.

В ординаторскую завезли каталку.

— Калеб Фиппс, двадцать четыре года, тринадцать по шкале Глазго, состояние в норме, найден в полусознательном состоянии в Центральном парке. Дезориентирован. Реагирует на голос, — отрапортовал Морланд.

Лорен кивнула, краем глаза отмечая, что собака заинтересованно подняла голову, но тут же вернулась в исходное положение.

Мужчина и правда был немного дезориентирован; он непрерывно вертел головой и задавал один и тот же вопрос: «Где я?» Получив ответ, успокаивался, но спустя пару минут всё начиналось заново.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— По словам очевидцев, столкнулся с другим парнем, который был на пробежке, и сбил его с ног. По их же словам, ударился головой.

— Значит, сотрясение, — пробормотала она, скорее для себя, чем для кого-то ещё. — Внешние раны? 

— Не обнаружено, — отозвался уже Уитакер.

— Нужно переложить его в койку, — между тем отметил Кейси, обращаясь к Уитакеру и Морланду. Те кивнули и, переглянувшись с ним и Лорен, оба встали по разные стороны головы. Кейси и подошедшая Брунсетер встали у ног. Лорен же раздосадованно поджала губы; это была одной из тех вещей, которую она сделать не могла. 

— На счёт три. Раз-два-три.

Оказавшись на койке, Фиппс успокоился, но продолжил лежать с закрытыми глазами.

Лорен вздохнула и, спрятав руку в карман, начала вертеть пальцами офтальмологический фонарик, нервничая, а затем кивнула ребятам.

— Спасибо, думаю, мы разберёмся. 

И Уитакер и Морланд ушли. Брунсетер отошла, но вернулась уже с градусником.

— Как вы себя чувствуйте? — чётко, но тихо спросила Лорен

— Туман, — чуть погодя ответил Фиппс, на секунду открывая глаза. — Тошнота.

Лорен закусила губу и сильнее сжала трость. Это было не очень хорошо.

— Сэр, мы проверим вашу реакцию на свет и температуру, хорошо?

Фиппс заторможенно качнул головой.

Выудив из кармана фонарик и кивнув Брунсетер, Лорен предупредила, что сейчас проверит зрение, но реакции дождалась не сразу. Фиппс открыл глаза нехотя, зрачки его оказались расширены, но на свет реагировали нормально. Измерившая температуру Брунсетер показала монитор градусника, и температура лишь немного превышала норму.

Фиппс несколько раз заморгал и уставился в одну точку, где-то за ухом Лорен.

— Сэр, вы в порядке?

— Да, — произнёс он, облизывая губы. — Можно воды?

Кейси подал Фиппсу стакан воды, и тот медленно кивнул, принимая из рук стакан. Кейси помог ему его придержать и аккуратно наклонял стакан. Пока Фиппс пил, Лорен перенаправила Брунсетер к другому пациенту.

— Сэр, вы помните, как здесь оказались?

— Меня сбил бегун. В центральном парке, — Фиппс говорил с паузами, но абсолютно связно.

— Хорошо, у вас симптомы лёгкого сотрясения, но вы ударились головой, когда падали, поэтому мы проведем рентген и МРТ, затем мы поставим вам капельницу и возьмём кровь на анализ. Хорошо?

— Да, — он кивнул, а затем попросил: — Не звоните пока моему контактному лицу, пожалуйста. Мама, она… — он запнулся и замолчал, отводя взгляд.

— Хорошо, — не став уточнять, сказала Лорен. — Но как только станут известны результаты, мы ей сообщим, — Фиппс кивнул. — Везите на рентген и МРТ, — выдохнув, распорядилась она. Дождавшись кивка Кейси и проследив, как за ними закрываются двери, она обратилась к сидящей за стойкой Сабрине: 

— Данные нашли?

— Да. Доктор Блум, тут говорится, что у мистера Фиппса суицидальные наклонности. Мне стоит позвать доктор Фрома?

— Нет, — покачала головой она, — пока не стоит. Нужно узнать, насколько сильное сотрясение. Как только будут известны результаты, сообщи мне. Какие-то ещё отклонения?

— Кроме аллергии на пенициллин — нет.

Лорен поблагодарила и направилась в офис Макса; ей нужно было найти Кассиана Шина, чтобы узнать, что ему не понравилось в снимках рентгена Лайонела Фаско и что она могла не заметить, но заметил он. Для главного хирурга, вероятно, там было что-то, стоящее внимания, и Лорен хотела знать, что это, чтобы в следующий раз она знала, где искать.

Выйдя из ординаторской, Лорен сразу отметила тишину; в конце коридора бурчал Мигель, шваброй убирая разлитый кем-то из автомата кофе, и она решила поздороваться позже; похоже, тот был сегодня не в духе.

Дойдя до офиса Макса и не найдя его на месте, Лорен усмехнулась про себя. Это было так на него похоже. 

С Кассианом она столкнулась уже в коридоре.

— Я слышал, ты меня искала, — лукаво улыбнулся он.

— Как и Макса, — кивнув, ответила Лорен, возобновляя шаг. — Хотела спросить о Лайонеле Фаско. Ты разговаривал о нём с Максом, что-то серьёзное?

— Не совсем. В одной из тканей мышц я увидел маленькую точку. Я бы мог использовать МРТ, но так как одна из пуль разлетелась на осколки, боюсь, что это именно она. Осколок находится слишком близко к плечевой вене и сосудам. И ты знаешь, что может случиться, если их повредить. По правде говоря, я больше надеюсь, что это он, иначе придётся обращаться к доктору Шарп, — чуть погодя добавил он.

— А если нет, тебе же больше работы, — поддразнила Лорен, не став комментировать его слова. И говорить о возможных последствиях для Кассиана, если что-то пойдёт не так, тоже не стала. Он всё знал и так.

— Я не ищу лёгких путей, — плечи Кассиана чуть расслабились после её слов, и она бросила ещё один камушек, чтобы разрядить обстановку, невинно поинтересовавшись:

— Как ваше свидание? 

— Какое свидание? 

— О, так ты ещё не знаешь, приготовься — вы с Хелен ходили на свидание, вас видели вместе пару дней назад.

Кассиан коротко рассмеялся.

— Буду иметь в виду.

В приёмную они зашли вместе. У кровати Лайонела Фаско, чуть приоткрыв шторку, уже сидел какой-то парень, но тот всё ещё был без сознания и собаки нигде не было видно. Подошедший к ним Кейси сказал, понизив голос:

— Сын приехал недавно, а собаку забрала какая-то женщина; она заглянула буквально на минуту, точно не жена, но, судя по всему, они хорошо знакомы, — кто «они», Кейси уточнять не стал, но это и так было понятно. Лорен подавила облегченный вздох. — Кто-нибудь знает, что значит «gaan»? — ещё тише спросил он.

— Идём, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Кассиан.

Она с Кейси переглянулись. И, заметив их взгляд, он добавил: 

— Это значит «идём» на голландском. А ещё это призыв к действию доктору Блум, — Кассиан бросил на неё испытующий взгляд. — Моя смена закончилась час назад, а нам ещё нужно поговорить с семьей пациента. Идём?

Оба знали, что она может справиться и сама, но вопросы застряли где-то в горле. Возможно, Кассиан чувствовал вину за то, что не смог сделать свою работу как следует, что вероятность его ошибки довольно велика. И Лорен не была уверена, какой именно исход из этих двух был выигрышным. 

Она вдруг вспомнила его слова о том, что лучший врач — это тот, что смотрит за собой. В череде разных случаев она была склонна с ним согласиться; уставший и изнеможенный врач был не нужен никому. 

Они ещё не сдвинулись с места, а в дверях приёмной показались взволнованные родители. Женщина в инвалидном кресле держала на руках хныкающую девочку, а на мужчине, толкающему коляску, словно обезьянка, висел мальчик, тоже весь в слезах, но, похоже, тот был в порядке, что нельзя было сказать о девочке. Когда к ним подошла Брунсетер, они что-то тихо обговорили, и мальчика спустили на землю; тот тут же постарался как можно тише отойти подальше, чем заслужил усталый вздох мужчины:

— Джон МакГи, мы с тобой ещё не закончили. Ты должен будешь рассказать, как у твоей сестры в девять утра в носу оказалась коллекционная машинка, которая должна была быть дома. 

— Мне больше интересно, когда и как они успели её положить в чемодан без моего ведома и как, открывая его, я не заметила машинку. Сиди тихо и постарайся не двигаться, хорошо? — мягко сказала женщина, гладя девочку по голове, пока Брунсетер, присев на корточки и вооружившись пинцетом, осматривала масштабы катастрофы. — Даже не знаю, в кого они такие. 

Забрав у Сабрины бланки на заполнение, на случай, если пациент Фаско не так и не придёт в себя, Лорен крепче сжала трость. Быть пересмешником приходилось часто, но плохие новости всегда выматывали; на напрягшегося рядом Кассиана она старалась не смотреть.

Мужчина тем временем громко фыркнул, и она перевела на него взгляд:

— Арахис и желе, хорошо, что машинка засела неглубоко. Джимми будет в восторге, оказывается, не у него одного ребёнок изобретательный. И только если Вики засунула игрушку в нос сама, то Морган в этом помог Джонни, — и пока он говорил, Брунсетер ловко вытащила машинку пинцетом.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он и, обернувшись к детям, сказал: — Что нужно сказать?

— Спасибо, — смущенно потупившись, неровным хором ответили оба, и мужчина, чуть нахмурившись, добавил: 

— Не иначе как шалость удалась.

Послышалось тихое хихиканье, а затем Джонни взобрался на колени к матери.

— Звучит так, словно тебе весело, — она лукаво прищурившись, бросила на мужа нарочито раздраженный взгляд.

— Как же без приключений на каникулах? — прозвучало в ответ. — Будет что им припомнить, когда они вырастут. Эй, полегче, Джонни, не упади, мама вас двоих не удержит. И полегче с локтями и объятьями, Морган и так хватит приключений на сегодня. Надо было ехать в Париж, — со вздохом добавил мужчина, задумчиво прокручивая часы на запястье.

Женщина бросила на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но кивнула, протягивая к мужу руку и касаясь костяшек его руки пальцами.

Лорен отвернулась, вдруг поняв, что наблюдает за чем-то личным, и встретилась взглядом с Кассианом, который тоже наблюдал за ними. Кивнув друг другу, они направились к сыну Фаско.

Лорен приоткрыла шторку и кашлянула.

Парень вскинул голову и смущенно отдернул руку, которой держал руку отца:

— Здравствуйте.

В приёмную с оглушительным стуком колёс ввезли ещё одну каталку. Раздался громкий оклик Ортеги:

— ДТП. Сотрясение, двенадцать по шкале Глазго, неглубокая рана на правом виске. Ещё двое на подходе.

А она уж было начала переживать… С добрым утром, Нью-Йорк. Похоже, день обещал быть насыщенным.


End file.
